<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa One Shots by snipenx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130069">Danganronpa One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipenx/pseuds/snipenx'>snipenx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipenx/pseuds/snipenx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yes - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>request thru comments no smut</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Its a Lie!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“K-Kokichi!” He was lying on the floor. Blood around his body. There was now 3 deaths. But.. why? He seemed like he wouldn’t die, why him? You panicked, running to him and dropping to your knees to help him. He couldn’t be dead. “Oh fuck oh fuck, please be ok!” You grabbed his wrist, frantically checking for a pulse. You let out a small, short sigh of relief when there was one. It seemed a bit faint, but it was there. Wait. He might be close to death- What would you do of that happened? “Fuck- Kokichi, don’t die on me and if you do I’ll- I’ll- Fuck- I’ll fucking revive you and kill you again!” Your panic becoming more evident, he couldn’t stop his small giggle. </p><p> </p><p>      “Neeheehee! Its a lie!” He looked up towards you, a smile on his face. As he said that, you dropped his wrist which you were still holding, and got up to leave. He grabbed your leg, saying, “Wait! Don’t go! I missed you!” You glared at him, trying to kick his face but missed. “Shut up you little fucker, I already know thats a lie.” You helped him get up, and he held onto your hand for a second, a neutral expression on his face before he laughed and turned around, his hands holding his head. “Neeheehee, you’re so smart (Y/N)! You always see through my lies. Well, have fun with the investigation!I’ll miss youuu~“ You glared at him as he walked off, rolling your eyes and turning around, bumping into Shuichi. “O-oh- Sorry- I- I didn’t mean to-“ You stuttered, trying to focus on his face but your gaze shifting from everywhere but him. </p><p>    He smiled, and said, “Its fine. I don’t really mind. Were you talking to Kokichi right now?”</p><p>You paused, about to say yes, but changed your mind to try and tease Shuichi. “No, I just stared at him while he talked because I am just soooo in love with him, totally. And then he walked away because he couldn’t stand staring at my amazing beauty.” You smiled gently after you said that, as Shuichis cheeks had reddened a bit in embarrassment. “Right-sorry- Jeez, I’m supposed to be the Ultimate Detective yet I can’t see the obvious. What a failure.” He muttered the last sentence to himself, and you frowned a bit. “You’re not a failure though- I think you’re perfect and ad-Ah- f-fuck- I mean- uh- you’re an awesome detective-!” You sputtered out, cheeks reddening.</p><p>   Actually, Kokichi was around the corner, but you didn’t know that. However, Shuichi noticed him, and he waved. “Hello, Kokichi.” You looked around, seeing the adorable purple haired idiot. Wait, not adorable. You only liked Shuichi. Yea. Shuichi. But Kokichis adorable smile.. No! You liked Shuichi, and it would stay that way. You shortly waved at Kokichi as he walked over, putting his arm around you, his voice sounding as if he was mocking or teasing Shuichi as he said, “Wowww, talking to my beeest friend?” That was a lie. You barely ever talked to him, and he never made an effort to talk to you. But your face heated up a bit still. “Let go of me idiot-“ You mumbled, trying to get his arm off you.</p><p>   “No- I mean- yes but-“ You smiled a bit, and Kokichi finally let go of you, about to tease Shuichi more before the familiar DING-DONG BING-BONG arose. Stupid Monokuma told us to meet at the rock or whatever, and I groaned. “Well- we should go. See you, Shuichi!” I waved at Shuichi and grabbed Oumas hand, pulling him along with me. “Y’know,” He looked at you, a questioning look on his face. “You can be cute when you’re not being an idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>